1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on mobility, and into handheld terminals and mounted terminals again depending on mobility. Such terminals may take the form of a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of still or moving images, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like. To support these types of expanded functions of the terminal, it may be advantageous to consider the structural improvements and/or software improvements.